Desirable and Damn Sexy
by Eliza-angel
Summary: He turned her around with just enough force to let her fall into his embrace.... it starts fluffy and ends smutty established Gabby rated M , one shot R&R ! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me...

Rated M /smut Don't like don't read! established Gabby...

not beta-ed, and (I somehow got sidetracked while re-reading it, gosh I wonder why... ^^) if there are big mistakes point them out!

I know I used a bit too often "he", I have to work on that....

R&R! Enjoy!

---

**Desirable and Damn Sexy**

It was already a rough day and the short hand of the clock hadn't even passed noon.

He was high on caffeine and his stomach was starting slowly but surely to protest.

While he strode back to his desk after he decided to get himself something to eat and another indescribable sweet and for his taste disgusting drink for Abby.

The special agent opened his drawer to retrieve his gun, badge and wallet but was taken off guard by the ruby red envelope that lay above said.

His name was written on it with black ink in a handwriting he would recognize out of a million.

A smile crept on his feature.

~Abby~

He took the letter into his hand and walked with his neutral facial expression through the squad room to the elevator which would bring him to the author of the piece in his hand.

Gibbs entered the cubicle and waited till the doors were closed and the cabin had moved a bit before he switched the emergency switch to stop.

His hand moved with a smile to the flap of the envelope opening it cautiously.

Gibbs pulled a card out, equally red with black letters.

Internally he swore, of course he had forgotten his glasses.

With a sigh the silver haired man held the card as far away as possible and read.

_**You are rated**_

_**D**_

_**Desirable and Damn Sexy**_

After reading the few lines he was more than glad that he hadn't read this card with someone else close by; the huge smile which was now present on his face had ruined his whole image.

He placed the card back into the envelope after he used the switch again.

The upset stomach was forgotten.

---

The elevator announced its arrival with the usual ping.

She smiled.

Abby had waited for his arrival for at least an hour now; seconds after the telltale noise she felt two hand on her body, one on her stomach and the other on her hip.

Warm breath tickled the back of her neck.

"Ah, I see you go your mail."

His mouth was only millimetres away from her ear, his rough voice just audible for her.

"Desirable and Damn sexy, hmm?"

She didn't answer instead she pressed herself against his firm body.

"Agent Gibbs," It was more a moan than anything else "Is that your badge?"

"What do you think it is?" He asked his smile evident in his voice.

"I think it is not your badge."

"You're right," that moment his cell rang.

He let out a frustrated sigh and answered.

"Yeah Gibbs." He listened to the other side of the line, while his other hand still rested upon her stomach, drawing small circles onto the fabric of her shirt.

"On my way."

He closed the cell, put it back into his pocket and kissed her neck.

"We'll continue this later," he whispered and left the lab.

--------

"Later", turned out to be 46 hours later.

She had gone home a little a while ago, or better she had been sent home a little while ago, with the order to go to sleep; an order she didn't intent to follow, at least not until her love was home.

Her boss obviously thought that the two little naps she took at the navy yard, which he had order, weren't enough.

She had to admit to herself that the 44 hours at the navy yard had worn her out; all she wanted to do now was to take a shower, grab a bite and fall asleep, wrapped into two loving arms.

The only problem was that those two arms were still, with the rest of the body, at work finishing the paperwork.

She showered quickly and went to the kitchen preparing dinner.

-

She stood barefoot, with damp lose curls in front of the stove, wearing black boxer shorts, owned previously by her fiancée but after modifying them he wasn't too keen on wearing shorts anymore, but it was now her favourite item of clothing around the house.

The upper part of her body was draped into a black strapless shirt and a bra under it, equally strapless.

She heard the door open, close and the lock being turned.

Without looking up from the pan she said: "table", on which she had already placed a glass of bourbon for him.

She smiled when she heard him emptying the glass in one gulp.

-

A breath later, after she heard the glass being placed back on the table, she felt his hands upon her bare shoulders.

He turned her around with just enough force to let her fall into his embrace.

As soon as her lips were reachable he pressed his roughly upon hers, demanding access with his tongue without leaving her time to react other then following his lead.

The instant appearing, overwhelming feeling, caused by his roughness, let her moan into his mouth with pleasure.

While one of his hands left her body to switch off the hotplate, her hands were clenched into his hair.

Abby didn't even notice that one hand was missing, she was too occupied with the sensation his lips were causing.

-

His right hand was already under her shirt, above her bra teasing her hard nipple through the fabric.

Her right hand moved between the two bodies searching for the button and the zipper of his pants while her left moved between the collar of his shirt and his neck.

Finally the need for air was higher than the desire.

-

During the seconds their lips were apart, Abby grabbed his shirt at the hem and pulled it up over his head.

His task at hand was equal; he pulled hers over her head as well and let it fall to the ground next to his.

When their lips met again both were shirtless, only her breasts were still covered with her bra made of black lace.

Both were groaning in unison when their heated skin met.

-

She felt his hands move to her butt, lifting her up. Following the hint, she wrapped her legs around the middle of his body and crossed her arms behind his neck, while their tongues continued their teasing game.

He turned around towards the kitchen table.

With easiness he carried her the short distance and sat her down on the table without breaking the hungry kiss.

While his left hand opened her bra, without problems, his right hand moved into her shorts to find her already wet and ready.

-

With trained movements he helped her out of her left underwear, while her nails moved over the working muscles of his back.

She smiled against his skin while tracing an imaginary line towards his ear with her lips and tongue until his lips moved to the centre of one of her breasts.

Her smile faded the moment his thumb stroke over the bundle of nerves, in a hard and fast rhythm; all coherent thoughts were gone in an instant.

It didn't take long till she screamed her first release of the night, grabbing the edge of the table with one and one of his hands with her other hand, holding onto both while she tried to control her breath.

Out of experience she knew there were more orgasms to come, especially after a long frustrating case like the past one.

-

He gave her barely half a minute to regain control over her body before the new sensation set in.

His teeth were biting there way upwards at her inner thighs to her centre, first one side then the other.

Not as hard to hurt her, just hard enough to let her moan with every gentle bite.

-

He deliberately avoided the place she wanted to feel his torture the most.

His mouth could definitely do more than barking orders and his hand could ditto do more then head slap his co-workers.

Finally he followed her 'not so silent' plea; sure she would otherwise break his hand or a piece of wood out of the table.

-

Feeling his mouth at her centre was enough to throw her over the edge a second time.

She wasn't able to see his smugly grin that took control over his lips.

Hardly able to breathe again, she grabbed him by his bare shoulders and pulled him into a standing position after she sat up.

While looking into his eyes she moved her hands again to his pants, she sure had opened said but both, his pants and his boxers, were still in place.

She pulled both clothing items down and let them fall to his ankles.

-

Without breaking the eye contact, she took his throbbing member into her hand and started to stroke his eye catching body part.

For a few seconds he let her move her hand over his sensitive skin, but then he pulled her close without further ado, not even considering the possibility that his hands might cause some bruises on her hips. She just smiled about his impatience and captured his lips for a passionate kiss.

Seconds later she felt him entering her. Thrusting into her desperately; each thrust anything but tender.

Her movements were equally forceful, needing the roughness just as much as he did.

With every thrust her nails dug deeper into the skin of his back, she knew her nails would leave marks, but now she couldn't care less.

-

They screamed in unison into each others mouth as they experienced their climax together.

Satisfied she let herself collapse onto the wooden surface of the table, pulling him down with her, both were panting for air.

Still linked they remained in this position for a few minutes, regaining slowly control over their shaking bodies.

-

She moaned softly when he kissed her neck and stepped away from her.

With a slight smile he stepped out of the heap of cloth around his ankles and lifted her up.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. With a content smile he carried her carefully into the living room; he sat her down on the sofa and motioned her to lie down.

He outstretched his limbs in front of her; her arms found their way across his torso.

Her head was resting on his chest and her eyes were already closed.

-

He carefully placed the cotton blanket, which usually was spread over the back of the sofa, over their rapidly cooling bodies and kissed the top of her head.

Before her worn out body drifted completely into sleep she mumbled 'I love you' onto the skin of his chest.

"I love you too" he whispered into the darkness of the living room before his body followed her into the deserved sleep.

The food on the stove was forgotten.

--

FIN

You liked?


End file.
